


Du bist Crowley (You‘re Crowley)

by erinthered



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scene: The Wall Slam in Tadfield Manor (Good Omens), Smut, Translation into German, Wall Slam
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinthered/pseuds/erinthered
Summary: (Übersetzung ins Deutsche von „You’re Crowley“ by lazulibundtcake)Du bist Crowley. Hier ist Aziraphale, Rücken gegen die Wand. Dieses Mal ist es echt, er sieht in deine Augen, er sagt dir, „Sei so schnell du willst.“ Er sagt dir, „Küss mich, bitte, Liebling.“ Er sagt, „Crowley, ich liebe dich.“Sozusagen das Gegenstück zu „Aziraphale bei Nacht“.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Du bist Crowley (You‘re Crowley)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334844) by [lazulibundtcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/pseuds/lazulibundtcake). 



Du bist Crowley. Hier ist Aziraphale, Rücken gegen die Wand. Dieses Mal ist es echt, er sieht in deine Augen, er sagt dir, „Sei so schnell du willst.“ Er sagt dir, „Küss mich, bitte, Liebling.“ Er sagt, „Crowley, ich liebe dich.“

Was tust du? Du kannst dich kaum noch zusammenreissen. Atme tief durch. Lege deine Hand auf seine Wange, dein Daumen streift seine bildschönen Lippen. Er schließt seine Augen, küsst - - leckt - - beisst deinen Daumen. Heilige Scheiße. Fuck. Alles ist ein Wunder. Du küsst ihn. Du küsst ihn. Du kannst nicht aufhören. Er küsst dich auch, seine Zunge auf deiner, feucht, süß.

Zum Glück sind deine Hände frei, so kannst du ihn weiter berühren, du findest seine Hand, verflechtest sie in deiner, verankerst euch an der Wand. Er stöhnt auf, du auch, ihr atmet, Stirn an Stirn, er schaut in deine Augen, und er ist echt, er ist hier, genau hier, sein köstlicher Mund, und du küsst ihn, nochmal, immer wieder.

Deine andere Hand gleitet seinen Bauch hinab, öffnet schnell seinen Gürtel, gleitet hinein, er ist so hart, heiß und samtig, er tropft schon, und er drängt sich gegen dich, mein Gott, und er stöhnt in deinen Mund, und du fühlst Dich, als würdest du sterben.

Du hälst es nicht mehr aus. Du fällst auf deine Knie, du schluckst seinen Schwanz, so tief du kannst, leckst ihn nass. Salzig, und süß, ein Hauch feines Leder, wie alles an ihm. Seine Hände winden sich in deine Haare. „Ahh - ahhh,“ schreit es aus ihm heraus, und du saugst noch fester, umschließt seine straffen Eier, und er explodiert in deinem Mund - - „Fuck! Crowley!“ - - und das ist alles, was es noch braucht, eine flüchtige Berührung und du kommst auch, in heißen Wellen, du fühlst es deine Jeans durchtränken, aber du bist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Schwall zu trinken, als es zu beachten.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, smut!
> 
> Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, daß ich mal PWP übersetzen würde. Hmmm, Konjunktive scheitern gelegentlich an der Realität...
> 
> (Heute ist übrigens der erste Geburtstag der TV Adaptation! Viel Spaß beim Feiern!)
> 
> Many thanks to lazulibundtcake for letting me use this beautiful (and hot) piece of writing! As you said, this fandom keeps pushing one‘s boundaries. I can fully and utterly relate to that!


End file.
